


Forget Miguel

by KookieDoh



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookieDoh/pseuds/KookieDoh
Summary: For the longest time, it had always just been Tulio and Miguel, Miguel and Tulio. It was them against the world. Then, El Dorado happened, and suddenly it was Tulio and Chel, Chel and Tulio. There was no place for Miguel here.An AU of the scene where the dynamic duo defeat the stone jaguar and Tzekel-Kan.
Relationships: Miguel & Tulio (Road to El Dorado)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Forget Miguel

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on fanfic.net a few years ago. I loved this movie as a kid; why I decided to come up with such an angsty AU, I do not know, but anyway... Enjoy :)

“Well, maybe I don’t need you anymore!”

Tulio’s words hit home, like the ball through the hoop… only now, instead of working together in the wonderful wacky way they normally would, they were against each other. Sort of. But that’s what they had to convince Tzekel-kan of now. But although the words and jabs were meant as the build up to the real kicker… Miguel couldn’t help but wonder if Tulio wasn’t pulling back any punches.

Now the ball is in Miguel’s court. “Well, then why don’t you just go back to Spain, and I’ll stay here, and we’ll both get what we want!” Nose to nose with his partner, Miguel couldn’t hold back the bitterness in his voice.

The bickering pair squabbled and traded slaps, partly concentrating on each other, partly concentrating on Tzekel-kan’s stupidly smug face. Miguel and Tulio unknowingly did their last simultaneous act ever.

“All right!”

The double fist to the face from what seemed like friends turned enemies was shocking for the ‘speaker of the gods’ and sending him flying.

"Tie him up.”

Tulio, ever the logical one, grabbed the nearest vine, the blonde right behind him. As they ran to the edge of the platform, Tzekel-kan whipped to face them, claws out and eyes a sinister green, so unlike Miguel’s own verdant eyes. The Spaniards stopped abruptly, spinning to face the great stone jaguar. The animated sceptre roared and charged.

Tulio pushed Miguel away and over the side with barely a warning. 

“Jump!”

Swinging on one side of the platform, Miguel could see Tulio desperately grasping onto the vine, shuddering as the stone above them crumbled and shook, and finally cracked, taking the jaguar and the priest straight into the whirlpool below.

Tzekel-kan’s scream faded from earshot as Miguel let out a breath; that was too close.

Suddenly, Miguel felt something shift. Glancing up, he saw the vine rub against the ridge of the broken-off platform... and tear slightly. The soft ripping noise and the growing strain of the vine were the only indication that Miguel wasn’t in a dream, or a nightmare.

“Tulio,” shouted the blonde. “Climb!” _If the vine snaps, we both die!_ thought Miguel desperately. 

“What?” asked the taller man. 

“Don’t question me now! **Just climb!** ” In the end, it must have been the sheer desperation in his voice that made Tulio obey and ascend the rock to reach safety. Miguel readied himself to follow, but the creeper trembled and began to stretch.

Just as the vine stretched further than Miguel believed it could hold him, he heard Chel cry, “Tulio!”

 _She sounds so relieved for her partner_ , thought Miguel sadly. _That’s right. Tulio is her partner now. He doesn’t need me anymore._

The only sound that Miguel heard over the roaring of blood in his ears was the sound of the creeper, his last tether to this world, snap, the sound oddly final. Time seemed to slow, until every millisecond felt like an hour. As gravity took hold of him, Miguel felt the breath rush from his lungs and the tears he held in his eyes finally fall.

_Take care of my Tulio, Chel._

_Keep him safe._

_He doesn't need me anymore anyway._

_He can finally forget Miguel._

Miguel was suddenly attacked by a brief image of Tulio, Altivo and himself in that cursed longboat, hungry and thirsty, sobbing and confessing their regrets.

_"Well, if it any consolation, Miguel, you made my life an adventure,"_

_“And if it’s any consolation, Tulio, you made my life rich."_

As Miguel was swallowed by the entrance to the spirit world, he heard Tulio scream his name.

_**"Miguel!"** _

_Tulio may be Chel’s now..._

_But I will always be the first to make his life an adventure._

As his emerald green eyes slipped closed, Miguel’s trademark grin found its way onto his face once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, I might post a second chapter from Tulio's perspective. Or maybe... Just maybe... Miguel also survives the fall, and runs into a couple unfriendly faces...


End file.
